Demon of Andraste
by Ironshot
Summary: The Lord of Blades is taking a vacation after completing his first year at Hogwarts and destroying Privet Drive. Instead of staying in the wizarding world however, he shows up in the Fade before moving on to Thedas in time for the beginnings of the Fifth Blight. Nudist Wardens and Zerg guards will leave Thedas changed forever. Rated M for nudity violence and some sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

**Demon of Andraste**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Age or Starcraft

As I step out of the dimensional portal, the first thing I do is scan the minds nearby to determine where I am. The tribal tattooed elf woman below my vantage point is undertaking her Harrowing which means I'm in the Fade from the Dragon Age game series. Oddly, she appears to favor wearing only bra and panties with no sign of armor unless she keeps it packed in her bag. After watching her defeat a Rage demon with minimal aid from a Pride demon disguised as a failed Mage Apprentice, I use a transdimensional Blink to reach the location of her real body. "Attack Neria at your own risk. Attack me and the Circle will fall." I greet the five Templar and one Mage while retracting my skeletal wings.

Ignoring the attempts of the Templar to drain my magic, I notice Neria's real appearance is identical to her Fade appearance right down to the undergarments as her only clothing. Raising a Psionic Shield, I pick up Neria and carry her to her bed in the Apprentice Quarters where I let her sleep until she recovers from her Harrowing. A few hours later, a male apprentice nervously approaches me. "Could you give Neria a message for me if she wakes up?" He asks as I gently probe his mind for his name.

"You can give her the message yourself Jowan. She'll be awake in just a few minutes and you have nothing critical to do before then." I reply as I quickly scan the rest of the Circle tower for relevant information. When Neria wakes, Jowan tells her First Enchanter Irving wants to see her about something and talks a little about his concerns that his Harrowing has not happened yet. "This should be interesting. Will you be meeting Irving in your small clothes, full apprentice robes or perhaps fully nude like me Neria?" I comment when Jowan walks away.

"Who are you and why do you care how I dress?" Neria asks in response. "And where are your clothes anyways? I've never seen anyone go around completely naked before."

"You wouldn't believe where I come from, but my name is Chris Ham and I lead a hive mind race with natural toughness high enough to never need clothing or armor for protection from our surroundings. I don't particularly care how you dress, but I am curious since you are the only local to not be fully dressed outside quarters." I reply as I step out of the Apprentice Quarters. A minute later, Neria steps out of the quarters and starts towards Irving's office wearing no coverings at all. Just a belt, two magic rings and a magic pendant. When we reach Irving's office, the First enchanter is having a discussion with a dark skinned human who appears to be a Grey Warden and an older pale skinned human in Templar armor.

"Congratulations on passing your Harrowing Neria. No offence intended, but what can you tell us about your friend who appeared at the end of your Harrowing?" Irving asks with a nod in my direction. Neria tells Irving she never saw me until she woke after her Harrowing. Though he looked troubled by her words, the First Enchanter gave Neria a Mage staff and robes along with a small pendant containing minor magical properties.

"No offence taken First Enchanter. In this world, I would be considered a Mage though I entered the Fade from another world entirely. Neria didn't see me during her Harrowing because I observed her from a distance and used what you would call mind magic to learn about her and the Fade denizens she encountered. Now, I'm guessing there is a reason the Warden is still here?" I comment to Irving while Neria uses a minor storage spell on her new robes and places the pendant around her neck.

"Ah, I was going to introduce Duncan here to my star pupil, but I suppose I got sidetracked by your arrival. Could the two of you escort Warden Duncan to his quarters while getting to know each other? I have much work to do." Irving says prompting Duncan to move towards the hallway.

Most of the conversation between Neria and Duncan revolves around the Grey Wardens and their role in Thedas. The only other significant conversation is with a young Templar named Cullen who has a crush on Neria and had been assigned the role of executioner in the event Neria had failed her Harrowing. On leaving Duncan in the guest quarters, Neria and I encounter an Apprentice Mage named Jovan who asks us to meet him for a secret discussion in the back of the local worship hall. Thanks to a quick scan of his mind, (and having played the Mage origin story for Dragon Age: Origins) I know Jovan is recruiting us to help him flee from the Rite of Tranquility that will punish him for dabbling in Blood Magic. After the meeting, Neria and I return to the First Enchanter and notify him of everything we have learned and the three of us make plans for both Jovan and his Chantry girlfriend Lily to be caught and punished.

Returning to Jovan, Neria and I tell him we will aid him. Jovan's chantry girlfriend tells us we will need a Rod of Fire to melt the locks on the door to the phylactery chamber. A quick stop by the storehouse containing the Rod of Fire gets us a request form that needs to be signed by a Senior Enchanter. Neria leads me to a newer Senior Enchanter who happens to be in charge of the finished goods storehouse and is friendly towards her when not having trouble with a spider infestation. I quickly arrange a deal for the Senior Enchanter to sign the request form if Neria and I exterminate the spiders. One extermination later, Neria and I rejoin Jovan and his girlfriend and take advantage of a shift change to enter the basement without being spotted by the Templar who guard the Mages like prison guards watching convicts.

The first obstacle is easily cleared by a frost spell from Neria after Lily speaks the pass phrase. The second door however is secured to the point where even our Rod of Fire doesn't work. After discussing our options for a moment, I use Psionic Chill and shatter the door along with its anti magic runes. Unfortunately, this causes every enchanted guardian statue in the basement to activate and attack us. Luckily, between Neria, Jovan and I, the guardians are quickly dealt with. Just minutes later, Jovan finds his phylactery and destroys it so the Templar forces can't track him when he flees the Circle.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own StarCraft or Dragon Age

As we enter the main Tower, we are confronted by Knight-Commander Gregior and First Enchanter Irving accompanied by a pair of Templar and Warden Duncan. After a short discussion, Jowan reveals his Blood Mage abilities and escapes. In the aftermath of Jowan's escape, Lily is willingly reassigned to a Mage Prison while a little showmanship from me gets Neria assigned to the Grey Wardens as a recruit. Not that I expect anything else after Gregior is overwhelmed against a trio of Stealth Raptor Swarmlings. Our first stop on the way to the main gathering of Wardens is Redcliffe where the three of us discuss our future.

"Are you meant to be a Ranger or a Summoner, Chris? Either one would be a great help to the Wardens in our fight against the dark spawn and a likely Blight." Duncan comments when I state my intention to follow Neria.

"I think you mean Rouge or Mage. With my skill set, I can act as either and still hit with the force of a warrior while taking hits with the best. Among my kind, I'm actually the equivalent of royalty and can establish a new population center within an hour of finding a good location." I reply before suggesting Duncan and Neria get some sleep for tomorrow's journey to Lothring. As we enter Lothring late the next day, we learn that bandits and extortionists have already moved in to cause trouble for refugees fleeing the dark spawn incursions to the south. On top of this, the local wildlife has become more agitated and started attacking people.

"We need to get to Ostagar. Unfortunately, we don't have time to give these people the help they need." Duncan says as we walk past the local Chantry.

"Looks to me like they need defenses for their food supply and a secure living area. We don't have any food to supplement their supplies, but I can provide guards to deal with bandits and wildlife." I comment as I summon three dozen Raptor Swarmlings. The local Templar immediately approach in attack position. "Stand down Templar. These Swarmlings are a gift to aid you in protecting this town against the dark spawn as well as bandits and the more aggressive local wildlife," I state as I throw a bolt of Psionic Lightning between the Templar and their targets.

After discussing the exact duties and distribution of the Swarmlings, Duncan, Neria and I get a room at the local inn to spend the night. Before going to sleep, Duncan asks why he has never seen me sleep. "One of the perks to being a member of the Swarm is that you don't ever need sleep. On top of this, our bodies are so efficient, we can do anything you can at only a quarter of the food cost. Some of the energy gained from food is often used to enhance strength though with the effect of making us at least twice as strong for our size as any other creature." I reply with a grin as I think about my largest meal since becoming the Lord of Blades.

In the morning, the three of us start the final leg of our journey to Ostagar. On arrival we are met by King Cailan who boasts of an impending final victory over the dark spawn hoards. While I keep quiet on my opinion, Neria expresses doubt that the King is taking the enemy seriously. Duncan states that he has his own concerns but none of the proof required to show we are facing a Blight. After meeting the other recruits, we are to find Warden Alistair and bring him to a meeting with Duncan to discuss preparations for our Joining ritual. One way or another, each of the seven other recruits is facing death if they do not join the Wardens.

Sereda would have died in the Deep Roads as punishment for fratricide. Natia would have been executed for humiliating the warrior caste of Orzammar. Elissa would have been killed to cement a usurper's control of her family's land since she is the last of her line. Kallian would have been executed for killing a noble rapist just because she is an elf. Lyna is dying from exposure to dark spawn. Jory and Daveth face execution for their own small crimes.

After hearing Kallian's story, I spawn 24 Stealth Raptor Swarmlings and send six of them north to hunt down Arl Howe who is the father of the dead rapist. The remaining 18 I send into the Korcari Wilds to harass the dark spawn and collect blood that will probably be needed for the Joining. Soon enough, we find Alistair in an argument with a Mage about something or other. After a short conversation during which I get the impression Alistair has a screw loose, we find Duncan at one of the larger fires.

"Good, we can get started now. Alistair will take the eight of you into the Korcari Wilds to collect dark spawn blood. There are also some old treaties that need to be recovered from an old Grey Warden outpost abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain it." Duncan tells us after a brief discussion with Alistair about antagonizing Mages.

"Do we all need to enter the Wilds? I sent 18 Swarmlings over the walls earlier and they've collected a vial each of dark spawn blood. As well, the larger our group collecting the treaties, the more likely we will attract excessive attention from the dark spawn." I comment as I mentally check on the status of both Swarmling groups. Duncan shakes his head in amusement before we discuss which recruits will meet with the Swarmlings and which will retrieve the treaties.

"Uhh… I have no clue what to ask first." Alistair comments as he, Neria, Kallian and I enter the Korcari Wilds while he is the only one wearing anything other than a weapon or two.

"My Swarmlings are drawing all the surviving dark spawn in the area to their location using hit and run tactics. I would still estimate the odds at greater than 300 to 1 against them and getting worse. Those who can afford to tend to imitate my choice of wardrobe even without my racial traits. Both Rogues and Mages normally wear light armor or loose clothing to aid in evasion and staying light on their feet while I actually have natural armor that serves the same purpose." I reply after scanning Alistair's mind for the questions he wants to ask.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own StarCraft or Dragon Age.

As we head deeper into the Wilds, we come across a few chests and crates holding equipment, supplies, a few interesting flowers I collect and messages that point us to treasure. When we reach the abandoned Grey Warden outpost, the chest the treaties are supposed to be in is smashed open and we are confronted by Morrigan, a Witch of the Wilds. After a short conversation where Alistair is more hindrance than help, Morrigan leads us to her mother who took the treaties at some point in the past. After a cryptic conversation with Morrigan's mother, we return to camp with Morrigan reluctantly escorting us. Before returning to Duncan to report the completion of our main task, I talk to the kennel master and learn the flowers I collected are needed to cure a mabari hound of dark spawn poisoning. After handing over the flowers, I visit the prisoner cages and steal a key from the sole prisoner.

Based on what the prisoner says while I'm stealing the key he stole from the Mages, I locate a locked chest and acquire a staff and a few pieces of armor that I sell to a local merchant. Once we report to Duncan, he sends us to a temple at the edge of camp where Jory and Daveth are arguing over if the Joining is important or not. Soon enough, Duncan arrives with a large chalice filled with blood. After a few words from Alistair, Duncan starts to offer the chalice of dark spawn blood to Daveth but I step forward and he gives it to me instead suspecting I have a reason for wanting to be first. Drinking the blood, I feel the taint spreading through my body and quickly adapt to it before creating a vector to spread the adaptation to others.

"Congratulations. You are now a Grey Warden." Duncan proclaims when it becomes obvious I have mastered my taint.

"Any dreams? I had terrible dreams when I became a Grey Warden." Alistair comments.

"Nothing that stands out. Other than the ugliest dragon I've ever seen." I reply as I wave for the ceremony to continue. When Daveth's eyes glow white and he starts choking, I spawn a Creep Tumor and infest him with the new Warden strain of the Zerg virus. Jory tries to run when offered the chalice of dark spawn blood but I infest him as Duncan sets the chalice on the nearby table in preparation to kill him for cowardice. Neria and Kallian collapse but otherwise master their taint without problems.

Lyna, Elissa, Sereda and Natia all have the same problem as Daveth with the same solution though I don't spawn additional Creep Tumors. "Neria, I want you and your friend to join me for a meeting with the King. Will we be able to use these six or are we looking at a two thirds casualty rate for this Joining?" Duncan comments after the final Chrysalis forms.

"They aren't lost yet. If necessary, I can speed up the infestation while my Swarmlings guard me. All six will have Warden abilities when they hatch though there will be some variation since not all of them are Rogues." I reply as Neria and I follow Duncan to the strategy meeting. At the meeting, the King argues with his general, a man by the name of Tyrn Logain Mac Tyr over possible allies and who should go to the Tower of Ishal to light a vital beacon. Thanks to the timely interruption of a Mage, Logain agrees for King Cailan to fight with the bulk of the Grey Wardens while Neria, Kallian, Alistair and I light the beacon at the appropriate time and both groups are supported by additional Swarmlings summoned at the start of the battle.

When I get into position on the overpass between the main camp and the tower, I watch the dark spawn approach through the trees to taunt the assembled armies of Ferelden. As the dark spawn charge, archers rain arrows down on them and I summon a stunning 300 Swarmlings. While the mabari hounds and the army of Swarmlings charge the dark spawn, I summon twelve more Swarmlings and lead my group to the tower where two of Logain's men run to tell us dark spawn have managed to overwhelm the tower. Shaking my head at how incompetent the soldiers are and how confused Alistair is, I charge the tower clearing out the dark spawn that threaten to flank the army. In the tower kitchens, I find the expected tunnel leading to the base of Ostagar likely in a location not covered by the King's army fighting below.

At the top of the tower, we find an Ogre guarding the beacon we need to light. Alistair points out the signal to light the tower has likely already been given and looking through Swarm memories I confirm that we were a little slow clearing the tower so I mutate two of our Swarmlings into Stealth Hunter-Splitter Banelings and tell the other three wardens to run out of the blast range. Once we reach the kitchens, both Hunter-Splitters detonate killing the Ogre and lighting the top of the tower at the same time. As I use a Psionic Shield to protect my companions, I watch through the eyes of one of my Swarmlings with Logain as the general gives the order to retreat instead of flank the dark spawn. Elsewhere, Swarmlings intercept an Ogre that would have killed King Cailan and Duncan while in the tower kitchen the number of dark spawn archers and emissaries triples making it an easy choice when a pair of giant eagles signal for us to hop on. As we fly away towards the home of Morrigan and her mother, I spawn a squadron of Stealth Vipers to hinder the dark spawn.

As we land at Morrigan's home, I send a pulse of energy to the six chrysalises and cause them to hatch. Their first task sent to them psionically is to guard Warden Commander Duncan and King Cailan. Realizing he is the most injured, Alistair strips off his armor leaving him in only his small clothes (otherwise known as underwear). Morrigan starts to complain but I put an end to that by thanking her and her mother for helping us leave the Tower of Ishal. Morrigan's mother then introduces herself as Flemmeth and insists her daughter joins us in fighting the Blight.

On arrival at the main battle, I tell Duncan and the King the bad news about Logain and spawn a Hatchery that will be ready in a few hours. Duncan suggests a group of us go to Lothring to aid the refugees and perhaps gather allies to replace the troops Logain took with him. I offer to lead the group and select Neria, Morrigan and Lyna to accompany me. When we reach Lothring, we find the Hawke family making plans to flee the country and head north to Kirkwall in the Free Marches.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. (that may or may not include OCs and/or the basic plot)

"Excuse me Ms. Hawke, I couldn't help over hearing your problems with finding a safe place and the Free Marches would not be a safe place for your family. While the Blight won't reach Kirkwall for at least another year, Templar will throw any Mages they don't kill into the Gallows. Contrary to the rumors, King Cailan and the Grey Wardens are still alive and fighting no thanks to Tyrn Logain. We could use your help regardless of if you join the wardens or assist the King's army." I comment once I get close enough to Marian to avoid others overhearing.

After a short conversation, all five of the Hawkes choose to go to Ostagar where Marian, Carver and Bethany will become Grey Wardens through infestation rather than the more traditional Joining. Before we return to Ostagar, I complete a few tasks that the Swarmlings could not due to speech being required. Once the Hawke siblings hatch from their chrysalises, Neria, Morrigan, Lyna and I take the time to train the mabari I helped in solo combat to deal with bandits elsewhere in Ferelden. On return to Lothring, we free a Qunarri named Sten from a cage before deciding to head to Redcliffe to request aid from Arl Eamon. The Qunarri warrior chose to tag along until the next time we returned to Ostagar and helps us considerably when we learned possessed corpses were appearing from inside Redcliffe Castle and attacking the town.

The morning after we arrive in Redcliffe, a squadron of Stealth Mutalisks arrives from Ostagar to provide air cover against future attacks. With town defense taken care of, Bann Teagan gives us his signet ring to unlock a secret passage into the castle while he distracts enemy forces within the castle. Reaching the dungeons, Neria and Morrigan destroy a group of possessed corpses attacking the only occupied cell only to discover the occupant is Jowan, former tutor to Connor and poisoner of Arl Eamon. Lyna suggests we hand him to the Templar, but I convince the group to leave him in his cell at least until we deal with the main demon in Redcliffe Castle. After opening the main gate to allow troops from Redcliffe to enter, we head to the Great Hall to find Bann Teagan under the influence of a possessed Connor. I quickly enter the Fade and destroy the Desire Demon while the Redcliffe soldiers stand guard with the help of Neria, Morrigan and Lyna.

As we are leaving for the docks where we can get a ferry to the Circle Tower in the middle of Lake Calenhaid, a Chantry Sister named Leliana asks to join the Wardens. After a short discussion, we head to Lothring on our way to the Hive cluster at Ostagar only to encounter King Cailan and most of the Wardens who were forced to retreat by the growing numbers of dark spawn. Only the Zerg Wardens can safely go near Ostagar with any certainty while a small group with high stealth skills might be able to reach the Hive cluster. With this in mind, I ask Neria and Morrigan to stay behind while I escort Lyna and Leliana to the Hive cluster. After her Chrysalis hatches, Leliana chooses to stay in Ostagar to aid the Swarm in defending the Hive cluster while Lyna returns with me to Lothring.

Before we leave Lothring, Duncan asks about our plans to heal Arl Eamon who is still in a coma to slow the poison. With the only possible cure being the Urn of Sacred Ashes, I spawn a battalion of Swarmlings to search the Frostback Mountains which rumors point to as the most likely location of the Urn. While the Swarmlings search for the Urn, my team heads to the docks only to find the Templar have taken over in an effort to contain a problem in the Tower. Rather than get into a fight with the Templar who are only trying to do what they see as their job, I teach Lyna how to use her retractable wings for flight and we fly to the Circle Tower where Gregior is creating a camp in the entry hall to wait for reinforcements from Denerim. After a little talking, I convince Gregior to let me and Lyna enter the main tower to try to rescue any surviving Mages though he will only open the doors for First Enchanter Irving or the completion of the Rite of Annulment.

On our way up the Tower, we fight several demons and locate a group of surviving children guarded by Senior Enchanter Wynne, who I had noticed at camp in Ostagar before the battle started, and a few other Mages. After a short discussion, Wynne drops the barrier spell she had been using to block most of the demons and Abominations and joins us in our efforts to cleanse the Tower. A Tranquil named Owain is still working in the stockroom while we find one Mage hiding in a wardrobe. In another room, a Desire Demon has enslaved a Templar to act as her husband with children who only exist in the Templar's mind. Our toughest enemy is a Sloth Abomination with a powerful sleep aura that only I could have ignored.

Checking with the Swarm members between the Circle Tower and Denerim shows we have time, so I allow Sloth's sleep aura to send me to the Fade where I meet ten desire demons who make only a half hearted effort to disguise themselves as the females I have encountered in Thedas. I tell them not to bother right before I join them for an orgy while waiting for Lyna or Wynne to show up. Much to her shock, by the time Lyna does show up to 'rescue' me, I've actually worn out all but one Desire Demon who happens to have role played as Lyna for a little fun. Only a moment later, the final demon collapses from fatigue and I follow Lyna to Sloth where Wynne is waiting for us. Despite his efforts to fight us in many forms, we make quick work of Sloth and return to the waking world where we finish clearing the Tower all the way up to the top floor where a Blood Mage is turning captives into Abominations and only Irving is still not corrupted. Just below, we freed Cullen from an energy cage.

After a depressingly quick fight against the Blood Mage and his Abominations, we escorted Irving to Gregior's camp and gained the aid of the Mages against the Blight as well as Wynne choosing to become a Zerg Warden as soon as we reach a suitable location. With nothing better to do, Lyna and I escort Wynne to Ostagar while Morrigan and Neria aid the Lothring camp against the dark spawn horde. Once Wynne's Chrysalis hatches, I have her direct the Swarm in expanding the Creep north so future recruits won't need to travel as far before taking Lyna to Lothring to reunite with the rest of my travel group for the trip to Ostagar. On our way, we encounter a merchant who gives us a Golem control rod for a Golem located in a small town to the south. With the Swarm and the Wardens taking care of the bulk of the dark spawn, I lead my team on the detour in the hopes we can pick up a powerful new ally.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing (that may or may not include OCs and/or the basic plot)

When we reach the town, it is infested with dark spawn and there are no obvious survivors. The Golem we hope to reactivate is in the center of town but the activation phrase given by the merchant doesn't work. Not giving up yet, we search the buildings until we find a mix of dark spawn and Demons attempting to destroy a barrier beyond which several survivors are trapped. Once we clear out the hostiles, everyone except the apparent leader return to the main part of town. The leader introduces himself as the mayor and son of the Golem's former owner. He offers to give us the correct activation phrase if we rescue his daughter from his dad's lab deeper in the building.

After clearing out several demons, we find the young girl talking to a small cat. While Neria keeps the talking cat distracted, I enter the Fade and track down yet another Desire Demon who intended to possess the young girl once someone had disabled the lab defenses against demons escaping. With a smirk, I challenge the Desire Demon to an endurance contest and exhaust her so much that her connection to the possessed cat is broken. With my seed leaking out of the passed out Demon, I return to Thedas and lead the girl back to her father along with the cat. Overjoyed to be reunited with his daughter, the mayor gives me the correct activation phrase for the Golem and once I use it, my team returns to Lothring so Shale (the Golem) can assist in fighting back the main horde of the dark spawn.

On the way to Lothring we are ambushed by Antivan Crows. When we capture the leader of this particular group (an elf named Zevran), he offers to join us if we spare his life. After a moment's thought, I infest him with the Warden strain of the Zerg virus. On reaching Lothring, Morrigan mentions to me that the grimiore I found in the Circle Tower detailed how Flemmeth survived for hundreds of years while I plant Zevran's Chrysalis in the Creep. The result however prompts a return to Flemmeth's hut for an execution. When I confront Flemmeth with the help of Neria, Lyna and Wynne, she tries to kill us using a dragon form but I quickly overwhelm her and collect her true grimiore for delivery to Morrigan.

At Wynne's suggestion, we enter the tunnels beneath the Tower of Ishal to clear out the dark spawn there before Neria, Lyna and I return to Lothring. While in the tunnels, a corrupted spider knocks Neria to the ground and rapes her while the rest of us are busy fighting more spiders. Wynne heals most of Neria's injuries but discovers a lump of corruption in Neria's womb that can't be cleansed by any method she is aware of. Retreating to the original Hive, I infest Neria with the Warden strain. One accelerated infestation later, Neria is free of the spider corruption that would have killed her as hundreds of mutated spiders hatched out of her.

On return to Lothring, we meet a man named Levi Dryden whose grandmother was a Warden-Commander at a time when the King attacked the Wardens. At Levi's request, Neria, Morrigan, Lyna and I head north to Soldier's Peak to clear out the demons and restore the old Warden base. About half way through the base, we find Warden-Commander Sophia Dryden still alive…. sort of. After killing her demon infested corpse, we continue to the top of the keep and discover the Warden Blood Mage is still alive kept somewhat healthy by blood magic. With his help, we seal the portal to the Fade and I spawn a new Hatchery behind the keep so we will have more Zerg who can hit the scattered northern dark spawn quickly.

Our next stop on our quest for allies is Denerim, home of Tyrn Logain. While in Denerim, we meet up with Alistair so he can track down his half sister. Unfortunately for Alistair, Goldanna only sees him as the son of the late King Cailan and hates him for it. To smooth things over, we offer 15 sovereigns and I spawn a generic version of the Warden strain to act as her personal unpaid servants. After doing a few minor tasks to earn the goodwill of the people, we head south where rumors state we can find Dalish camps. When we find the camps however, they are decimated by werewolf attacks.

Keeper Zathrian asks us to enter the Brecilian Forest and retrieve the heart of a powerful werewolf named Witherfang so that he might end the werewolf curse and save what is left of his clan. After talking to a few of the other clan members and bringing two lovers together, we enter the forest and clear out several werewolves along with demon possessed trees. Regrettably, one of the werewolves remained sane long enough to properly identify itself as the wife of one of the Dalish. Among the demon possessed trees, we find a sample of Ironbark for the clan craftsman.

Just before we enter a temple the werewolves appear to be using as a lair, Morrigan is overwhelmed and raped by one of the more aggressive werewolves leaving infestation as the only way to keep her alive much less human. Using vast amounts of psionic energy, I emergency spawn a Hatchery at the temple entrance and accelerate Morrigan's infestation so only an hour later the four of us enter the werewolf lair as Zerg Wardens. Technically I was a Grey Warden Zerg, but it made little difference when compared to the two Zerg Warden elves and one Zerg Warden human. At the heart of the temple lair, we encounter a forest spirit the werewolves worship as The Lady. A short conversation reveals that Keeper Zathrian was the one to start the werewolf curse after humans long ago raped and killed his daughters. When Zathrian shows up to confirm the destruction of Lady Witherfang, a major battle breaks out between the Dalish and the werewolves and I personally kill Keeper Zathrian as punishment for attempted genocide.

With the death of Zathrian, the curse becomes permanent but I suggest that the werewolves spare the Dalish who didn't know better thanks to the now dead Keeper. The werewolves agree and noticing that Morrigan had curse scars but was not cursed into being a werewolf herself asked to join the Zerg Wardens. Seeing the benefits of were troops, I infest all 20 or so werewolves with the Warden strain of the Zerg virus at the hive cluster forming around the Hatchery just outside the temple. With our second treaty taken care of, we march for the Frostback Mountains where the Swarmlings have tracked down the location of Haven and an ancient temple slightly further up the mountain.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing (that may or may not include OCs and/or the basic plot)

When we reach Haven, we find only a handful of guards nervously watching the disturbed snow where my Swarmlings are hiding in stealth mode. The rest of the mountain village appears to be empty, but we hear chanting from the local Chantry. Inside, we find around 20 villagers participating in a sermon lead by a man who seems to have a rank comparable to the Revered Mothers most Chantry use. A short conversation later, the cultish villagers and their Revered Father are dead. In the back room of the Chantry, we find a monk named Brother Genitive who had been researching the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Brother Genitive tells us of a ruined temple further up the mountain which can only be opened with a special key. After finding the key on the corpse of the Revered Father, the monk leads us to the temple infested by cultists who worship a nesting High Dragon as a reincarnation of Andraste.

Above the ruined temple, we encounter the cult's Andraste and, as an ironic joke, cremate the High Dragon with enchanted weapons and our strongest fire spells. Beyond the dragon's nest, we find the relatively intact main temple inhabited by a Templar spirit who has us go through a test to prove we are worthy to take a sample from the Urn of Sacred Ashes. The first part of the test quizzes us on our knowledge of Andraste and leads to a few fights against minor demons when we get the answers wrong. The second part of the test is a puzzle that requires us to trigger a specific combination of pressure plates to make a bridge appear a few segments at a time. We just flew over the gap to the final part of the test. In the final room, a pedestal tells us we need to imitate Andraste at her execution and supposed ascendance so we simply walk through the flames bisecting the room after setting our weapons aside.

On the far side of the harmless flames, we find a large urn and the spirit from earlier. After congratulating us on passing the test, the spirit tells us we can take a small handful of ashes before disappearing. After taking the ashes and retrieving our weapons, the return trip to Redcliffe is mostly uneventful. Back in Lothring, Sten and Kallian are injured to the point they need to be infested with the Warden strain of the Zerg virus and are expected to be out of combat for the next two weeks at minimum. King Cailan meets us at Redcliffe Castle and, once we administer the ashes to Arl Eamon, a plan is made to call for a Landsmeet where Logain can be forced to face his crimes and be stripped of his land and titles. Before the Landsmeet can occur however, we have one more treaty to collect on and with any luck we can deal with the archdemon instead of fighting on two fronts.

With King Cailan staying in Redcliffe, I spawn a Hatchery to start a Hive cluster and provide additional protection before Neria, Morrigan, Lyna and I head north to Orzammar. A short distance down the mountain from the main gates, we encounter a group of bounty hunters hoping to collect the bounty Tyrn Logain put on the heads of all Wardens. Leaving their corpses cooling in the road, we continue to the main gates only to be slowed by the Dwarf guards who let us in only after we slaughter a group of Logain's men. Once inside, we learn of the conflict for the late dwarven king's successor with the two most popular being the traitorous youngest child of the late king and a senator who was very close to the late king and heard his last words. Using the hive mind to chat with Sereda, we decide to back the senator, Lord Harrowmont. To aid Harrowmont's chances in the senate vote, we hunt down the leader of the local criminal gang known as the Carta before entering the Deep Roads in search of the only living Paragon of the Dwarves.

Thanks to the massive concentration of dark spawn, it takes us two weeks to reach the Dead Trenches where a Dwarf group known as the Legion of the Dead are holding back the bulk of the Dark spawn and we see the archdemon directly for the first time. To enter the lost fortress beyond the Dead Trenches, I mass spawn generic Zerg Wardens and cut a path through the dark spawn. Deep within the fortress, we find the Paragon, but she has gone mad in her quest to find a legendary anvil that can create new Golems. When we find the anvil, it is being guarded by five Golems, one of which is actually the Paragon who created the Anvil of the Void. Siding with the Golem Paragon who tells us the dark secret behind how the Anvil works, we kill the mad Paragon Branka and destroy the Anvil before leading the Golems back to Orzammar where they support Lord Harrowmont in becoming the new dwarven King. After his coronation, King Harrowmont pledges his support to the Grey Wardens and to the rightful human King.

With the dark spawn too thick in the Deep Roads, we return to Redcliffe to call for the Landsmeet which will take place in Denerim. When we reach Denerim, Logain is executed for his crimes along with all of his men who refuse to acknowledge the rightful king who has been fighting the Blight the entire time. Just as the last traitor is executed, the archdemon attacks the city alongside a dark spawn army twice the size of the one we are holding back at Lothring. Half the city is destroyed and thousands of men, women, and children die, but in Denerim a day later only the archdemon is still standing against the united people of Thedas. All the non Zerg except the Wardens fall back to safe places while Alistair and the 14 individualized Zerg Wardens hit the archdemon with everything they have. Back in Lothring, most of the generic Zerg Wardens are holding back the dark spawn from Ostagar but end up chasing after small clusters of dark spawn as the horde breaks apart without proper guidance coming from the archdemon.

It takes another day, but Sten and Wynne deliver the killing blow against the archdemon and are seemingly killed in the process. Neria is named Warden Commander after Alistair turns it down. Much to everyone's surprise but my own, Sten and Wynne show up at the ceremony completely healthy thanks to the inherent immortality of all Zerg, particularly commanders. Two years later, we are still chasing down stray dark spawn when Warden's Keep north of Denerim is nearly overwhelmed by a coordinated dark spawn attack. After traveling to Amaranthine and the Wending Woods to clear out bandits, the Knotwood Hills to clear the dwarven ruins of Kal'hirol of dark spawn, and the Blackmarsh to slay a demon, we learn of two Dark spawn leaders. The Architect uses a sort of reverse Joining to increase the intelligence of dark spawn so they won't seek out arch demons and trigger Blights while The Mother is a dark spawn Broodmother who couldn't handle being cut off from the command link with the slumbering archdemons.

After making a deal with the Architect to prevent his dark spawn from attacking wardens for the required blood, we track down the lair of The Mother and slay her. For my role in both the true Blight as well as this false Blight, I am named the Demon of Andraste. Shortly after, the Hawkes finally make it to Kirkwall where we learn Cullen has become a Knight-commander. Unfortunately, relations between the Templar and the Mages are more strained than ever and over the course of the next year, the Circles all across Thedas collapse with most Mages turning Apostate and creating a stronghold in Redcliffe. In Kirkwall, it is discovered that a dark spawn Magister is behind many of the problems and Marian eventually kills him but it is too late to stop the Templar-Mage war. In a last ditch effort to stop the war, the White Divine Justinia calls for a conclave to broker a peace between the Templar and the Mages.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

The Conclave would have worked, but Corypheus, the dark spawn Magister who triggered the conflict to begin with, showed up with enslaved Grey Wardens and murdered Divine Justinia before a Qunarri Mage and I could stop him. The explosion that resulted from the ritual killing of the Divine threw me and the Qunarri Mage, named Herah, into the Fade where a mysterious golden figure branded Herah with a mark before throwing both of us out of a rift into the destroyed ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes where the Conclave was held. We are found by Seeker Cassandra Pentagast before the surviving Templar are forced to retreat to Haven. Despite the retreat of all Humans, Dwarves, Elves and Qunarri, the Temple is not entirely lost to the Demons pouring out of the rifts opening all over the place thanks to my Zerg troops consisting mainly of Stealth Raptor-Swarmlings.

Once Herah recovers consciousness, Cassandra briefly interrogates her before leading both of us to the forward camp. On our way, Herah obtains a replacement for the staff she lost at the Conclave (and I offer to help her create a wand for greater versatility) and we encounter two rifts in the Veil that Herah's mark seals. At the first rift, we meet up with Varric Tethras who aided the Hero of Kirkwall with me and the rest of the Zerg Wardens though amusingly, Cassandra didn't realize Varric was one of my people. Once we reach the forward camp, another Zerg Warden and close friend of Cassandra named Leliana argued with Chancellor Roderick and Cassandra over how to handle the death of the Divine and the Breach located deeper in the mountains at the former Temple of Sacred Ashes. Roderick wants a full retreat and the swift execution of Herah as the supposed murderer of the Divine (completely overlooking the fact that the Zerg Wardens and I are just as guilty of any crime Herah may have committed and unlikely to die easily), Cassandra wants a full assault using a valley route filled with the bulk of the invading Demons, and Leliana wants to use the Zerg in the Valley as a diversion while taking a mountain route to the Temple. When asked her opinion, Herah decides to take the side of Leliana and the other Zerg Wardens.

Climbing high into the mountains, we find the mining tunnels that bypass the bulk of the Demons, but unfortunately we find a rift pinning down the missing scouts mentioned in the earlier argument. After rescuing the scouts and sealing the rift, we descend into the ruins of the temple where fade energy replays the last moments of Divine Justinia. When we reach the alpha rift, Herah is forced to open it before she can seal it. As soon as the rift is reopened, a Pride Demon emerges but I react faster this time and skewer the Demon on a bolt of psionic lightning so Herah can instantly seal the rift.

Due to the backlash of sealing such a powerful rift, Herah is knocked unconscious and fails to seal the Breach above the temple that is causing the rifts. On the plus side, the Breach has stabilized and Herah is in no danger of being consumed by her mark. Unfortunately, I must constantly deal with Chancellor Roderick who still wants Herah tried and executed for the Divine's death. Once she recovers, Herah asks that I fill in for her as much as possible while she becomes a Zerg Warden. After a moment's thought and mental consultation with the Zerg Wardens, I infest Herah and begin doing minor tasks around Haven while analyzing and integrating the genetic signature of the mark Herah now uses to seal the rifts.

Over the two months that Herah is being infested by the Warden strain, the many tasks I and others complete include restarting the Inquisition, gathering healing herbs for the injured, mining ore for smelting into armor and weapons, training more troops, and sending battalions to contain demons at the various rifts appearing within travel distance. Thankfully, Roderick is unable to travel where he wants or even send a message thanks to the demons between Haven and Val Royeaux. After Herah hatches from her chrysalis, the next month is spent adapting to her Warden abilities and closing rifts while Chancellor Roderick slips off to Val Royeaux and turns the Chantry against us. Our first order of business, thanks to Roderick, is to make contact with Mother Giselle in the Hinterlands so we can start to sway the Chantry to at least not be openly hostile towards us. Meanwhile, our scouts locate more rifts throughout Ferelden lands.

When we reach the Hinterlands, we find a number of rifts and learn that a famous horse master has gone into hiding to escape the war between Mages, Templar and the local Zerg brood. While Herah seals the rifts and gains the trust of the people, I lead a small team in meeting Mother Giselle and help the people find more supplies.

With the help of Mother Giselle, we gain enough influence to safely address the Chantry in Val Royeaux, but the top Chantry Mothers remain hostile until the Lord Seeker leads the Templar in rebellion against the Chantry. Over the next few months, I develop Fadelings to aid in quickly sealing rafts until we track down the Templar following the Lord Seeker and receive a request for a meeting from the Mages headquartered in Redcliffe. The only possible problem at this point is that we have a narrow window to confront the Templar while the Mages want to meet with both the Herald and the Demon of Andraste as they have come to know me. Taking a gamble, we split up with Herah leading a team to the meeting in Redcliffe while I confront the Templar at the Therinfal Redoubt. Despite the use of time magic by a Tevintner Magister, Herah secures the aid of the rebel Mages and a Tevintner Mage named Dorian while I discover the Lord Seeker has been replaced by an Envy Demon and secure the aid of the Templar after killing it and the Templar that have been infected by red lyrium.

Using the combined power of the Templar, Mages, and Zerg Broods, we seal the Breach a month later and everyone celebrates until a red lyrium infested army appears ands lays siege to Haven. Just when it seems we will crush the invaders, a Dark spawn Magister named Corypheus appears alongside an Archdemon and destroys our defenses. While Chancellor Roderick leads the inhabitants of Haven through a hidden passage to safety, Herah and I lead the Zerg Wardens in combat against Corypheus and his Archdemon. After battling for half a day, Haven is empty of all non combatants and I use my strongest attack to destroy not just Corypheus and the Archdemon, but all of Haven so there is no chance of Corypheus returning. With all of Thedas united in peace, I open a portal back to Hogwarts and invite Herah to come with me and meet Harriet and the rest of my Swarm at the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review. The story will continue in Independence Day: Broods of Liberty once I get around to typing it.


End file.
